Fun, Fun, Fun
by Stars2008
Summary: Set three years after Kate leaves the Hammersley.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is my first story i have posted on here, hope you enjoy it and please review it.

Part 1

_It had been three years since she had been the executive officer on the Hammersley, she now worked at NAVCOM with three children and her husband was still the CO of the Hammersley. The Children were all still young. They had twins; Maddison and Zali, they were three and Oliver who was 15 months. _

The house was silent, until a faint cry was heard in the master bedroom of the quite large home.

"Mike," she whispered turning over to face the lump next to her.

"What," he replied sounding annoyed.

"Can you get him…please," she said smiling in his direction.

"But I have to go on patrol today," he said rolling over trying to get back to sleep.

"But I have to get up to him for the next month," she said hitting him with her pillow.

"Fine I will get him if you get the phone," he said while laughing.

"Fine," she said getting up and finding her slippers before heading downstairs to retrieve the phone.

"Kate Flynn," she said putting the phone up to her ear.

"Kate, its Commander Marshall here."

"Ah, yes sir what can I do you for."

"Well Kate, the executive officer that was rostered on fell ill last night and I can't get onto any of the others and I need you to be the XO until they get back to port."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, as you know they can't sail without there XO on board."

"…Yes sir, I do know that especially with their boss," there was a brief laugh before she answered.

"Well you had better go pack and tell Mike the news," he said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that," asked Mike walking down the stairs with Oliver in his arms.

"That was Marshall telling me that you're my boss until we get back to port," she said walking off to get a bottle for Oliver.

"So I have to put up with you for the next few months," he said sarcastically.

"Very funny Michael, can you ring your sister and ask her to look after these three for the next few months," she said smiling at him.

"Why do I have to," he said whining like a child.

"Because she is your sister Mike and I'm about to feed Oli," she said with a smile on her face.

"Jenny!" he said in a whiny voice.

"What is it Mike? It better be important if you re waking me up this early!" said Jenny.

"Kate wants to know, can you look after the kids until we get back to port because Kate has been assigned my XO."

"Tell Kate yeah of course I will, what time do you want me to come over?"

"Come over at about 8:30 we have to leave by 9:00."

"Ok then I will see you there, bye Mikey," she said in an innocent voice.

"Bye Jenny," he said hanging up the phone.

"Mike!" Kate yelled as soon as he got off the phone.

"Yeah?" answered Mike uncertain of what was coming.

"Can you get the two girls up and dressed please?"

"I guess I could," said Mike walking off to find his precious twins.

"Daddy, Daddy!" yelled Zali and Maddy as Mike entered their room.

"Morning my gorgeous'," Mike said walking over to their bunks. He got them both out of bed and dressed when he heard the doorbell ring. The girls ran out of their room leaving their father behind to see who was at the door.

The doorbell rang "I'll get it," yelled Kate. She opened the door "Hello Jenny, thanks for looking after them."

"That's ok, I'm happy to do it."

"Well come in and get settled I had better go and pack my bag, thanks again."

"Aunty Jenny," came to voices from down the hall.

"Hey Zali, Hey Maddy are you two going to be good for me the next few months?"

"Yes we will we promise," they said in unison.

The Flynn family were all walking down the pier towards the Hammersley to say goodbye. It was 09:30 hours and they had to set sail in three hours.

"We had better go Kate," said Mike, they both hugged their three children and boarded the ship.

"They are going to be surprised when they find out who the new X is," Kate said entering the bridge after Mike.

"Yeah I probably won't be able to hold in the laughter, of the look on their faces," Mike said.

"Nikki will be happy though," Kate said.

"Sir, I see the new X is here," said Nikki, after stepping into the bridge.

"Yes she is. She is just over there Nav," Mike said trying not to laugh.

"Kate is that you?"

"Surprise…I only found out this morning that I would have to serve under my husband," said Kate sounding annoyed.

"Oh come on Kate it won't be that bad, will it?" asked Mike.

"It depends if I get to go on a boarding or not," she said with a smirk on her face.

1200 hours

They were setting sail in 1 hour; the only people missing were the SAS officers that they were transporting to Samaru. The SAS officers turn up half an hour before they set sail.

"Sir the SAS officers are here," she said walking out of the bridge with Mike at her heels. "Captain Roth you took your time," said Mike.

"We had to finalise paperwork Lieutenant Commander Flynn," said Jim.

"Kate how nice that you haven't changed your posting in the last few years."

"Actually I am filling in for the last executive officer," said Kate

"We should catch up some time," said Jim.

"Um yeah, sure we could," said Kate in a worried tone.

"Kate, a word in my cabin now," said Mike.

"Do I have to," said Kate.

"NOW!" said Mike.

"Only if you let me go on a boarding," said Kate with her normal cheeky smile.

"But I don't want you to get hurt Katie," said Mike.

"Come on Mikey, you know I wont get hurt," said Kate trying to hold in her laughter, she grabbed Mike's arm and walked off leaving Jim staring at them.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about" asked Kate walking into Mike's cabin.

"Well I wanted to do this, but couldn't in front of Jim," said Mike, leaning in and kissing Kate.

"Excuse me, what about the no fraternization rule, Sir," said Kate, with a smirk on her face.

"Couldn't help myself especially since it's my wife," said Mike.

"Well you should have more self control," said Kate with a laugh as she walked out of his cabin.

Kate walked up to the bridge, Mike wasn't far behind her. They entered the bridge; Kate saw Jim and was going to head back but was pushed in by Mike.

"Did you just push her," asked Nav, trying to hide a smirk.

"Yes he did, that means I get the captains chair," said Kate, running over to sit down.

"Excuse me but that is the captain's seat not the XO's," said Mike.

"That's nice," said Kate, everyone on the bridge started laughing, Mike didn't know why and Jim didn't understand.

"Fine, be that way," said Mike going over and sitting on her.

"Ok ok I surrender," said Kate, pushing Mike off.

"That's good then, ah, Captain Roth what can I do you for," asked Mike.

"How long until we get to Samaru, and I thought there wasn't any fraternization allowed onboard a Navy ship," said Jim.

"Yes, but since Lieutenant Commander Flynn isn't normally on this boat and is filling in, Commander Marshall didn't have a problem with it," said Mike, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hope you enjoy this as much as the other, sorry it's a bit short and thanks for the Beta Sarah ;D

Part 2

"Why did we just change course, don't tell me your onto one of your stupid fishing boats again!" said Jim, bursting into the bridge.

"No we are not, we changed course because we didn't want to head into a storm, and it will take an extra hour…" said Mike, before Jim butted in.

"We don't have an extra hour or even 10 minutes, we need to get there NOW!" yelled Jim.

"Well I am not putting the people on this ship lives' in danger because you need to get to Samaru!" said Mike, slightly raising his voice.

"Would be quicker swimming" muttered Jim, not expecting anyone to hear.

"Well go ahead, go for a swim I'm not stopping you." said Mike a cheeky grin brooding the horizon of his face. Jim just turned around slamming the bridge door shut and stomping down the stairs, as he left everyone on the bridge burst out laughing. That soon come to a halt when a mayday came through, they were in the storm and two of the personals on board had gone overboard.

"Right I want Marshall on the phone NOW!" Mike raised his voice once more that day.

"Sir… do you want us to go to Samaru drop the SAS off, then go to the mayday or go to the mayday first?" asked Mike.

"You should know by now, you should always go to a mayday first" said Marshall.

"Yes sir, the SAS won't be happy though…" Mike started.

"Mike, I don't care about the SAS we are the Navy and we help people and not always a taxi!" Marshall was almost yelling into the SAT phone.

"Nav change your course, we are heading into the storm!" said Mike, feeling more relaxed now.

"Yes sir, you do know that Jim wont be happy though" said Nikki a grin widening on her face.

"Yes I do know the consequences but you should know that we can never ignore a mayday call," said Mike.

"Buffer, you will be leading this boarding party" said Mike, as they were approaching the vessel in distress.

"Excuse me, and why can't I go on it, it's not as if it's anymore dangerous" said Kate, a shade of anger spreading out across her face.

"Fine, go! But if anything and I mean anything happens to you there will be trouble!" said Mike knowing that if he didn't let her, he would be sleeping on the couch for a few weeks when they get back to port.

"Thank you," said Kate with a wide smile on her face before walking out of the bridge.

"Buff, I will be taking this boarding party, Rhino back to your duties," said Kate, grinning.

"Always a pleasure to serve under you ma'am," said Buffer, disappointed that he wouldn't be leading the boarding party this time round.

"Yes ma'am," said Rhino.

They boarded the RHIB and made their way to the yacht, when they came under heavy fire. The ducked down until the Hammersley started to return the fire. The radio crackled into life.

"X-ray 2, this is Charlie 2, return to the Hammersley immediately!" said Mike; you could tell by his voice that he was trembling.

"Charlie 2 this is X-ray 2 we are returning to the Hammersley, repeat we are returning to the Hammersley sir," said Buffer from the ground where he was protecting Kate from any bullets flying their way.

When the boarding party returned back to the Hammersley, Mike was the first one out to greet them.

"Are you alright Katie," asked Mike, looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to buffer pushing me down," said Kate, grinning towards Buff.

"Thanks buff," said Kate

"No problem Ma'am," said Buffer.

"Kate, a word in my cabin now!" said Mike.

"Yes sir," said Kate

They walked into his cabin, Mike quickly shut the door.

"Right you're not going on another boarding, while on this ship!" Mike said raising his voice.

"What? Why?" said Kate.

"Cause I get to many grey hairs hoping nothing happens to you, then you get shot at, god I must almost be grey!" said Mike.

"Oh come on that's no fair," said Kate, they were interrupted by Nav.

"Sir, Commander Marshall on the phone for you.

"Kate we will continue this later," said Mike walking out of his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, Thanks to Bec for the Beta ;D

Part 3

"Sir," said Mike, picking up the phone.

"Don't board the yacht! The one that you received a mayday call from, it's a trick," said Marshall.

"We already know that…"

"I thought it would have taken a few hours"

"We were closer to them, then we suspected, Sir."

"Go straight to Samaru now, if you get any more mayday calls contact NAVCOM immediately." Mike could hear the authority in Marshall's voice. Something had to be seriously wrong for him to sound so on edge.

"Yes, Sir," said a worried Mike, handing the SAT phone back to RO. The bogus calls were a serious worry, the Navy was aware of them, but what if some unsuspecting yacht captain picked up on a call?

Out of the corner of his eye Mike saw Kate slip onto the bridge. She made a direct line for Nav and he felt his jaw tense.

He couldn't stop the harsh words that spilled from his mouth. "Kate, my cabin NOW!" yelled Mike. She turned around and walked straight back down the stairs towards his cabin.

"What are we doing now?" asked Kate.

"We're continuing our conversation," said Mike.

"What else is there to say?" Kate asked angrily.

"Oh come on Kate…"

"What?"

"Well if you have nothing else to say, I would like to get back to Nikki now."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's the way it came out of your mouth," snapped Kate before leaving his cabin in need of sleep.

Kate walked into the cabin she shared with Nikki and laid down on her bunk thinking things over. "You've just had a fight, let him calm down," said the voice in her head. A few seconds passed when the air in the room stirred as someone entered unannounced.

She rolled over, so her face was facing the wall hoping that the person wouldn't disturb her and notice the tears falling down her cheeks, but they did!

"Thought I'd find you here, what happened? Because there is a grumpy captain on the bridge," said Nikki, trying to get Kate to laugh after finding her crying.

Kate tried the silent treatment to see if she'd go away.

"Kate, please talk to me about it," said Nikki trying not to give up.

"Damn it didn't work, will she ever give up if I don't tell her," thought Kate.

"Well I'm going to stay here until you tell me," said Nikki, jumping up onto her bunk.

_15 minutes later_

"I've had enough of the silent treatment. If you're not going to tell me I'm going back to the brid…ah I mean the sailors mess…Yes, the junior sailors mess," stumbled Nikki walking out of their cabin.

"At last peace and quiet," thought Kate that was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," groaned Kate; getting slightly angry.

"Ah…Ma'am have you seen Nav?" The air stilled and Kate could tell that Bomber was picking up on her mood. "Are you alright?" asked Bomber cautiously.

"Last I heard Nav was in the junior sailors mess, and I'm fine," replied Kate.

Bomber started breathing again, not even realising that she had been holding it.

"Are you sure you're fine ma'am? I mean because the boss doesn't look very happy," said Bomber backing away out of the door.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Kate shutting the door.

_Alone, again, _thought Kate; she headed back to her bunk.

Many hours, and too much tossing and turning later, Kate decided to have a shower to see if that would wake her up. She walked into the bathroom; she shared with her roommate Nikki, had a look in the mirror, she noticed big black bags under her eyes.

After her shower she tried with make-up to cover the bags, it didn't work that well but she left it. Because outside she heard someone yell that lunch was ready, she guessed it was Spider.

Kate sat where she normally did in the senior sailors mess; but she only poked at her food.

"Please eat something," said an angry Mike.

"I'm not hungry," scowled Kate. She got up put her plate back in the galley, gave Bomber a small smile and headed back to her cabin.

Nav watched on anxiously; she quickly ate everything on her plate and headed straight after Kate.

"Come on Kate, stop giving me the silent treatment and let me help you," said Nikki.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Kate.

"You're not eating, you have bags under your eyes, would you like me to go on?" replied Nikki.

"I'm pregnant," Kate blurted out.


End file.
